Sweet Cherry Pie
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Cedric is distracted by Luna's earrings and Tonks has some pie.


_A/N – In his quest to find the most bizarre HP pairing _remuslives_ husband once again used his twisted brain and issued a challenge that _Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte_ once again stupidly took – Enjoy!_

* * *

Sweet Cherry Pie

* * *

He was beginning to develop a pounding headache, his eyes stung from staring at the minute text for hours on end with very little results. It was frustrating and he was beginning to feel the first stirrings of panic. If it wasn't for the rhythmic clicking of Luna's earrings he was sure the silence of the library would have driven him insane by now.

He turned away from the book on underwater breathing techniques and stared at the massive plastic black objects that hung from her tiny ears. He was sure it was supposed to be an animal; he just wasn't sure what – maybe a mouse with an engorged head, who knew. She had called them her 'Mickey's' when he had complimented them earlier. Only Luna.

"Cedric, what are you staring at?" she asked softly, not turning away from the book in front of her but hooking her white blonde hair behind her ear in a way that made him lick his lips. He wanted to respond that he was staring at the most delectable ear he had ever wanted to taste in his life but she might laugh at him.

"Oh um …" he stumbled, blushing before clearing his throat, "The clock, I was wondering what was taking Tonks so long," It was partly truth; the Animagus had been gone for an extended period of time for someone who was just 'nicking down to the kitchens'.

Tonks and Luna had been his last resort, while pacing the castle late that night he had run across the two and had finally resorted to begging for help. The second event in the Tri-Wizard tournament was in the morning and he still had no idea what to do, his house was depending on him.

He would never admit that the sight of the blonde girl in the hallway, talking animatedly about some non-existent mythical creature to the bizarre Auror had set his pulse racing.

Luna did strange things to him that he couldn't even begin to understand. Maybe it was her nose; he seemed to have a thing for girls with small noses – not that he would ever tell anyone that. 'Hunky Hufflepuff has a Nose Fetish' was not something he needed posted on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

He didn't look away when Luna turned her head toward him, her nose barely inches from his chin. His breath hitch and he did the unthinkable by leaning down and slowly kissing it. She didn't move away, just closed her eyes as his lips trailed down her cheek and ghosted over her lips.

It was just as he ran his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance that they were interrupted by Tonks' less than quiet entry.

"Hey, the house elves gave me some pie," her voice trailed off, "Woops sorry guys," she apologised, but still didn't look away. Cedric blushed again and stepped back, tripping into the bookshelf and knocking several heavy tomes onto the floor. As he bent to pick them up a small pair of pale hands joined his.

While he and Luna were replacing the books to their rightful homes Tonks startled them both by crying out in excitement.

"What is it? You found the answer?" Cedric cried, rushing to her side where she leant over the table with a book open.

"No! It's the Wizards Karma Sutra!" She exclaimed, moving to the side so he could see too. Tonks began eating the cherry pie as his eyes took in the moving pictures, Luna had not moved from her position by the bookshelf but she watched him carefully.

"Mmm, do you see that one?" Tonks said, pointing a crumby finger at the page, Cedric nodded and looked closer at the image of man sitting in a chair with a rather curvy woman perched atop him, using his palms as stirrups.

"What about it?" he asked, leaning closer to the table, now trying to hide his arousal beneath his robes.

"Me and Charlie Weasley did that during a detention with Snape once, he was out of the room for 5 minutes but that was all it took. Oh good times," she sighed wistfully before winking and crooking her finger at Luna.

"Come over here and look, you never know you might learn a trick or two for old Ceddie here," Tonks continued, pushing the two students closer together and flicking a few more pages from them.

"Oh no, we're not …"Luna started to say and Tonks grinned, suddenly understanding the odd girls creeping blush.

"Perhaps you should be then," was Tonk's solution, she flicked another page and pointed one blunt nail at it, "Perfect" she announced before sweeping the book off the table all together and spinning the aroused seventh year around so he was forced to sit in its place.

"Well go round the other side," she said impatiently to Luna, who scampered around, her eyes suddenly wide and curious. She pushed on Cedric's chest until he lay back on the large wooden table and then knelt at his feet so only her bubblegum pink hair was visible.

"Right watch and learn so that when you both finally get your acts together and realise you have the hots for each other you will do this right," Tonks said, smirking as both of them look at her sharply. Students were so much fun.

She pulled aside the young Quidditch players robes and found his grey trousers delightfully tented, he made a small sound of protest that she ignored and cupped him through his pants. He bucked against her and she knew he had never had any one touch him before.

As she slowly undid his zipper she looked up to find the young couple in much the same position they had been when she had returned from the kitchens, except this time there was much more tongue involved. Encouraged by their bold behaviour she got to work, pulling him from his confines and stroking him for all he was worth.

He bucked and moaned above her until she finally took him in her mouth, she watched his hand reach up to fondle Luna's breast and got a sudden brain wave.

"Luna," she said, lazily flicking the head of his weeping manhood.

"Yes?" Luna moaned breathily, hovering above the Hufflepuff's mouth.

"Take off your robe and hop up on the table," The Auror told the girl, who titled her head and gave her a puzzled look before doing as she was told, kneeling beside Cedric's head.

Tonks gave him another long swipe with her tongue and contemplated the Ravenclaw – if reports were true about the house then she would figure out what she was about pretty quickly.

Taking him fully in her mouth finally she watch Luna lean down and kiss him again, as his hands continued to fondle her, one of them now had easy access to her skirt and was making a slow path up her thigh. Tonks grinned; she knew the girl would understand.

The couple on the table were not quiet in the least as they took their pleasure and Tonks was startled to see the blonde girl move to straddle the boys head. Making a quick decision Tonks removed her own pants and knickers, without removing her mouth and waited for some indication that they were once again occupied.

It was just as Luna's head dropped back and her eyes closed in ecstasy that Tonks made her move, crawling up onto the table and straddling Cedric's lap, sinking down onto his length with a throaty moan that not only earned her twin looks of surprise but also those of lust.

She began to slowly lift and lower herself, feeling the slow familiar build of sensations. She opened her eyes to find the girl before her watching her movements carefully; Tonks crooked her finger and the girl leaned forward, surprised when they locked lips and she actually enjoyed it.

They continued that way for long minutes, hands roaming over each other bodies as lips caressed and shaped, giving and taking pleasure in turn. Cedric was the first to reach his peak, holding Luna's hips in a bruising grip and thrusting almost violently into the older witch.

His slapping jerks were enough to send Tonks tumbling head long into her own orgasm, causing her to bite down on Luna's lower lip. Luna seemed to be absorbing their reactions, her breath coming in short gasps as she fought to find her release with them.

Cedric slowed his movements and let Tonks gently roll them down from their high, he continued to caress Luna's throbbing core with his lips as she squirmed and moaned, her movements uninhibited. Tonks watched them for a moment before climbing off the now sated boy and finding her clothes.

The girls' cries reached an all time high as she finally succumbed to her orgasm and Tonks turned to watch her collapse against her lovers' thighs. She smiled when she heard her mumble incoherent words about the Nargles making her do it.

She left them to their private party and picked up her copy of the Wizarding Karma Sutra and her pie before she headed out of the library. Charlie Weasley stood grinning at her across the short hallway. He slowly pushed away and slunk across to her, hands wedged firmly in his pockets.

"Hey," she said, handing him the last piece of cherry pie.

"Did everything go to plan?" he asked, eating the sweet treat in two bites.

"Sure did, I think our Harry is a shoe in after that distraction," she replied, adjusting her jacket and walking toward the exit to go back to her job of guarding the Quidditch Pitch.

"I owe you for this Tonks," he called after her.

She stopped and grinned, "You can make it up to me tomorrow night, Snape wont be in his classroom," she didn't give him a chance to respond, just continued walking, whistling a happy tune, she couldn't wait to try out that chair manoeuvre again.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
